


Boy of Philosophy

by MonsterFlydotcom



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, Mixed - Freeform, Random - Freeform, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterFlydotcom/pseuds/MonsterFlydotcom
Summary: A child of biblical desire....his touch is said to be bestowed by God himself, healing any ailment beside death.ofcourse that is the belief of the public and insane, for those who know the truth know it's never that pretty.





	1. Chapter 1

"Ah, there you are" Roy said to the person just waltzing into the office Al and Ed looked behind them. In waltzed a boy in their own age a rather otherworldly sight with long white hair, pale translucent skin and silver clear eyes.

"ahem, Lawrence? where did you pick that sword?" Roy groaned, the boy grinned obviously ignoring Roy's and Hawkeye's disapproving frowns. "cool right!? I found it gathering dust in the storage room across the hall." He stopped at the sight of Ed and Al. "oho~ i see in a meeting huh?" with a charming smile he nodded politely.

"Boy just sit down please, there is something i need to tell you as well." the partially unnamed youth sat down next to Ed and Al with a quick " ok." 

"I'll be taking that boy" Riza said and removed the sword from his hands and left the room undoubtedly putting the item back.  
"Now, Lawrence these two are fellow state Alchemist Edward Elric and his younger brother Alphonse Elric....Boy's this is your new charge i was talking about, Raymund Lawrence." 

"just Call me Ray, nice to meet you both." Ray smiled shaking their hands both at the same time. "oh! happy to meet you too Ray-san" Al greeted politely. "y-yeah you too..." Ed responded he couldn't get over those eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

" whoah~.... amazing!" 

Ray leaned onto the window of the running train next to Ed and Al completely ignoring the attention he was getting from the other passengers passing by their compartment making Ed blush bright red. He pulled the curtain closed with a sigh had he known Ray was so loud he'd never agreed to become his bodyguard. The 16 year old was all but leaning out from the window now and then kicking his feets in excitement like a kid. 

"Just look how fast were going! oh! Alphonse! Edward! Look, look at the cows and horses!" a bright smiling face turned around to enlist some enthusiasm from the boys, Al tried to calm Ray down a notch while appeasing his curiosity and amazement of something so ordinary as riding on a train and watching a field of animals. Ed growled and pulled Ray back onto his butt next to him. Ray blinked in surprise at Ed " What's wrong Edward? you look exhausted" Ed tried really hard not to make a scene.  
"Can you just sit down and stop jumping around!? how old are you? six?!" 

"Brother!?" Al tried to pacify his older sibling.

Ray looked around to see the conductor and a few other passerby's look at them with either awkward, polite or amused smiles. Finally calming down he nodded, sitting down hands neatly placed on his lap with an unreadable face. The conductor politely nodded " I'm happy you enjoy your trip sir, but please remain calm for the sake of the other guests."  Ray nodded mood hampered he apologized "Forgive my unsightly conduct,  i'll do my best not to be a bother....I'm sorry." Ray bowed politely making both Ed, Al and the Conductor feel rather put on the spot. The conductor blushed and bowed himself "No No! it's quiet alright, have a fine trip gentlemen." and he left to attend the other cabins.

Ed and Al turned back to Ray who was refraining from either looking out or make more noise than necessary. Well..... Ed hadn't expected it to be that easy, honestly now he felt rather guilty for yelling. "Brother..." Al was giving him a stern look obviously wanting Ed to apologize, Ed rubbed the back of his head "H-Hey, i didn't mean you can't have fun just don't be so loud." Ray nodded quickly a embarassed grin on his lips, he then turned to plant his sight on the passing scenery with a new look of admiration. "Everything is so pretty though... don't you both think so?"

Al and Ed gave their charge an odd look. " I guess?....You'll get tired of it soon enough since we're both on the road alot" Ed responded. His words made Ray turn around in curiosity. "That so?...."


	3. Chapter 3

The train was around an hour away from reaching their next destination and so far the journey had been uneventful, all to the point as to Ed had begun to question Roy's recent request. Usually bodyguard missions was more eventful than this, yet... nothing had happened. Ed then awoke from his silent thinking to the sensation of someone leaning onto his shoulder. "hmm?" it was Ray... who had somewhere fallen asleep, then slipped onto Ed's shoulder since the were sitting next to eachother.

Al looked up from his book " Asleep?..." 

Edward: "yeah...." 

Ed answers while observing the sleeping boy, his long locks framing _according to Ed,_ a beautiful face with soft features, soft looking skin and thick prominent lashes. All details he didn't bother to notice until now, Ray was indeed pretty. Ed stopped himself as soon as the words Beautiful and pretty rained into his mind.  _WHAT AM I DOING??? Checking him out like that? A BOY to boot!_

"Nii-san?" Al asked his brother who had suddenly turned from a face of fascination to one of Horror. "What's wrong?" Ed ruffled his own head as if he was trying to wrestle away something scary and all while this was going on Ray was innocently sleeping on with a relaxed smile on his face.  
"N-Nothing...!!! i'm fine Al." 

Alphonse nodded albeit with uncertainty but returned to his book deciding that it was just one of his brothers odd moments again.

* * *

* * *

later the train stopped and Ray sat up straight and opened his eyes with a muffled yawn and was met with Al still reading and Ed hurriedly organizing their suit cases with a face redder then a tomato. "Ed-san? are you okay?" he thought it only proper to ask.  
Al looked up from his book "oh! Ray-san did you sleep well?" ray turned to the younger brother all smile not aware of what had caused Ed's current state "uh hm! very." He looked around again now aware of the need to depart the train, Ed looked at the two his face finally calm enough "Al, Ray... Let's hop off and find an in for the night." 

They left the train and with a sad glimpse did Ray watch it leave down the rail before he hurried after Al and Ed his bag flung over his shoulder.  
Reaching them he looked around the street with large eyes slowing down now and then whenever he caught something interesting and then quickly having to run to catch up to his travel companions. He wanted to stop and see more of the market but Ray didn't want to upset Ed or Al more after the train incident.  
"So... where are we going?" 

Ed stopped outside a tall and picturesque building with the letters Betty's B&B on them was this the inn Ed spoke about? "Whoa..." Ray's eyes glittered because it was his first time at an regular inn. The reception inside opened up to a large dinner hall filled with pepole Ed turned to Al "Stay here while i book the rooms he caught Ray looking around at the various postcards and turist trinkets blind to the world. "... ... ..." Ed silently pondered if Ray was going to be fine with a room of his own.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After writing this chapter i realised this. Al is an armour so he would often travel as luggage if i remember right... idk but i'm to lazy to correct that so he can ride normally like the others.


	4. Chapter 4

The trio walked upstairs and entered a room with two beds an one comfy couch placed under a small window, to their right was a small door leading to a standard bathroom and toilet. Ray lit up and dropped his bag on the floor while leaping into one of the beds squealing in delight when the mattress gave way and sent him of bunching. Al and Ed looked at the boy from the door. they looked at eachother then with a sigh Ed closed and locked the door behind them.  
Ray blinked at the familiar click and sat up with a confused looking face "huh?" Ed looked at Ray "What?."

Ray left the bed and went up to the door then after a second of wonder laid his hand on the handle trying to open the door that now refused to budge.  
he wiggled the handle then looked at Ed "It won't open" Al sat down on the couch "Ed just locked it" Ray looked back to the door letting the handle go he turned to give Ed a befuddled look. "why?" Ed walked over to the bed dropping his suitcase at it's foot. "So noone else can enter."  Ray looked back at the door then with a hesitant nod he walked over to the second bed where Ed was now resting. He plonked down on the neighboring couch next to Al pondering on Ed's words. 

He looked out through the closed window and down at the street and various faces passing by.  
"Hey Al?" He asked.

"What?" Al turned to face Ray.

"why is there only two beds?" Both brothers turned to look at Ray "there are 3 of us right? why is there only two?" 

* * *

 The moon shone low on the night sky as it was nearing morning.  
Ed had been awake for around 12 minuets he silently turned his body around the couch giving off a muffled creak, on bed number 1 was his brother and nr 2 smack in the middle was a sleeping Ray all snuggled up in pillows and blankets. 

"Nii-san? are you awake" 

"Al?" Al turned his head then sat up on the bed, the cover sliding of onto the floor. "Are you alright on the couch Nii-san? we could switch back if you like." 

You see, after Ray had questioned the brothers of their odd behaviors like Al never eating or having a bed to sleep in they had no choice but to reveal why it was so.  
Ray had been a bit confused at first before understanding (and having a peek inside Al's armour.) However Ray wouldn't have it, Al was going to sleep in a bed and instantly forced armour boy over to the bed he earlier claimed. "That is that! This is this, Al you need to rest in a bed too!" Ray was stubborn and refused to budge and so in the end after having fallen asleep on the couch after reading and playing some cards. Ed had transferred Ray into his bed and quickly captured the couch. Al had reclined to the bed right after leading us to this very moment.

"No, i'm good Al" Ed reassured and sat up an eye turned outside overlooking the street then he looked back at Ray _just who are you?...._


	5. Chapter 5

"Where the hell did he wander of too?"   
Ed loudly complained as he and Al was briskly walking around looking for the person they were meant to guard.  
Somehow in the midst of their shopping and replenishing the snow haired youth had waddled away from their sight.  
"I TOLD him NOT to wander off!" 

Al tried to calm his brother "Ni-san, let's split up and cover more ground." Ed nodded.   
They both split up at the next crossroad and started spying for the male.

Ray wasn't that far away honestly, at the moment he was trying to help a lost little boy find his dad. The little tyke was holding Ray's hand as they looked around for a tall man with a yellow cap and brown donkey. "It's alright! we'll find him soon!" Ray tried to make the boy stop bawling and soon enough they noticed a comotion close by.  
not far from where Ed was. Ed too had noticed the comotion.

Boy: "Daddy!" he dashed of to a tall man sitting on a box, he was bleeding badly from his head.  
His head had taken a bad hit while distracted and his skull had cracked. "Daddy~ please don't die!" the man tried to comfort his son.  
Man: "Thank you for finding my Eriol." he thanked.  
Ray looked at the wound then at the child a face filled with pain before he knelt down infront of the man just as Ed appeared.  
"Let me have a look mister" Ray offered and inspected the wound and with gentle hands he then emitted a soft light spreading from his fingers gently prodding a red crackle onto the open wound. 

Ed gasped as he watch the man stop bleeding and grunt in pain.  
Ray removed his hand  and backed away "It's alright now." The man was stunned and the child stopped crying.  
The crowd started to chatter and murmur in disbelief.  
Ray quickly excused himself and left before anyone could hinder him only to feel a eye blinding pain in his head.  
He looked at his hand that was now red with blood. 

He bumped into someone familiar, it was Ed, and Ed did not look pleased.  
"E-Ed....ward...." He felt himself falter and Ed quickly grabbed him dragging him away from the crowd.  
Now safe in an alleyway Ed quickly inspected the bleeding wound on Ray's head, the very same wound he'd just healed on the fathers head earlier.  
"Explain." Ed demanded but quickly turned worried when Ray lost footing "I helped fix his hurt..." 

"R-Ray?!" 

* * *

 

Ray found himself asleep in bed.  
he opened his eyes to see both Ed and Al watching over him.  
Even his head was wrapped in bandages.

Al: "Ni-san!"  
Ed quickly walked over as Al rushed out through the door. "I'll get the doctor!"  
The room got silent.  
Ed: "What happened back there? Just what are you?" Ed frowned.

Ray didn't really understand why Ed was looking so grave "back with the man?"  He watched Ed nodd. "Oh... that, i fixed him.... well, i healed him." Ed didn't let up his frowning.  
"But why where you bleeding? in the same way... i saw the wound appear on your head as they vanished from his." Ed stated.  
Ray nodded, "It's equal exchange. I take the part that hurts others, like a wound, a broken leg, a fever.... and i give them a new healthy part." 

Ed is flabbergasted by that explanation, how could that be real? such a thing? but he did see it.  
But something is not right... if that was the truth then shouldn't Ray be a walking dead by now?  
Ray nodded understanding the confusion on Ed's face. "Roy-san told me i could never tell anyone about why i can do this.... but, this is how i always lived. I was chosen to become this way."

Ed: "What do you mean?"   
Ray: "I was chosen to become Messiah.... a walking healer. The weak.... The sick... the wounded...I'm bound to do what i can.... I'm forbidden to refuse a person in pain."  
Ed: "but how?.... just how many have you healed like that?"   
Ray: "I lost count years ago.... I will heal.... until my body has run out.... then they....they will gather."

The doctor and Al picked that moment to enter the room.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
